The Fourteen Elegies
by Sound Slayer
Summary: A tribute to the entire Organization XIII and Xion. Dedicated to all the fans who love Organization XIII and Xion. Fourteen poems for fourteen members. No more, no less. Read and review please. Starts with a poem about the Organzation's goal.
1. What are Hearts?

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everybody. Me again. Technically, what we have here are a bunch of tributes to the Organization XIII including Xion. One chapter for each member. Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_"The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in... But I learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out." – Sora_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The Heart of Everything**

_(An introduction to Fourteen Tributes to the Organization XIII)_

What is a heart?

Or rather what makes up a heart?

Who has a heart?

Or rather what others have hearts?

Do we all have one?

Or do we all lack one?

And what is it that lies in our hearts?

Light?

Darkness?

And what do we feel deep in our hearts?

Happiness?

Sorrow?

Pain?

Anger?

Hatred?

Or do we cease to feel anything at all?

Do we love the fact that we have hearts?

Do we just take our hearts for granted?

Or do we just want to discard them?

What are our hearts?

What are they really?

We want to know…

Because we lost ours...

To the Darkness.

After being shunned by both Light and Darkness,

We want them…

Back

So…

We could be whole again.

And then, we'll be able to finally exist.

Finally and truly exist.

Once again.

And ever more.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay. I hoped you liked that. It's just the beginning. Be patient because poems are usually unkind to me. Leave a review if you liked this.


	2. Xemnas, The Superior of In Between

**Tribute to Xemnas**

Hate him as we might. Without him, Kingdom Hearts would have pretty much boring.

Think about it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_"I am all that's left. Or maybe, I'm all that ever was. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"_

_"So... it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that."_

_"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems that we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us...Hearts quivering with hatred...Hearts burning with rage...Hearts scarred by envy..."_

_"Why do you hate the darkness? You accept darkness yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing; we, who were turned away by both light and darkness, never given a choice? What other choice might we have had?"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The First Elegy**

**Knowing Everything May Be Knowing Nothing At All**

_(To Xemnas, The Superior of In-Between.)_

It was yet another dreary day in the lifeless castle.

Not that it bothered him.

No, it never did.

He couldn't feel anything.

And he didn't pretend to.

He was absolutely sure that he didn't need to.

"Emotions… they are nothing but strings that stop us from reaching our goals."

That was what he believed.

Only rage, hatred, envy… made up a real heart.

A strong one, he supposed.

Yet he was puzzled.

If he didn't feel… or at least couldn't feel, register or display emotion,

Why does he continue to care to survive long enough until his plans come to fruition?

If he didn't feel,

He shouldn't show at least even the most negligible amount of care, right?

No, he said to himself.

I'm not actually caring.

It's just another façade that my own self is compelled to do.

It is the curse that still lingers upon us.

Even after turning into Nobodies.

Yes, that must be it.

That "humanity" still continues to taint us.

Love, care, happiness… all useless.

That isn't what made up my heart.

At least when I had one.

And now…

How I long to find it…

So I can be my true self.

But then, that incompetent boy who wields the keyblade.

Thanks to him, I just may gain my heart back…

And even more…

I might even become the ruler of the universe.

Better yet, I will be able to restructure the very fabric of space and time to make myself into a deity.

That is what matters now…

Our ultimate goal…

To reform Kingdom Hearts and harness its power…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you loved it, guys. That was the first elegy. I think it's nice. At least fairly nice if not really nice.

I think I just made Xemnas sound like Ultimecia… somehow.

Leave a review please. I'd love to know what you think of this.


	3. Xigbar, The Freeshooter

**Tribute to Xigbar**

The Nobody with an eye-patch and black hair in a ponytail.

If it weren't for him, there would have no possible idea for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Check one of his quotes down below.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_"You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."_

_"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"_

_"You really put Organization XIII in a pickle.... That must be why the Keyblade chose you.... But, man, did it choose a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were."_

_"All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The Second Elegy**

**Spaced Out**

_(To Xigbar, The Free-shooter.)_

He just arrived from another mission.

Completed successfully, of course.

Not that he had ever lost once in battle.

He was so confident of his abilities...

Actually too confident.

He couldn't care less even if his opponent was smarter than him.

All he needed to do was overwhelm them with attacks from all directions...

And that was made easy because he could just shoot his laser arrows mindlessly...

After which he would just create little space rifts to redirect his attacks back to who he's supposed to be targeting.

Doing that usually killed anybody and everybody who tried to prevent him from carrying out his Superior's orders.

That was already enough for him.

He decided that he didn't need smarts.

Not like he had to be extremely intelligent to get the job done.

No, no indeed.

All he needed was his basic instinct that made him just adaptable and unpredictable in combat.

Although one thing he always hated was a traitor,

Who wouldn't?

Because after all these years of hard work...

Gathering hearts...

Vanquishing legions of Heartless...

The Organization XIII was falling apart and almost close to extinction.

It started from a certain Nobody's defection...

To two other neophytes planning to take over it.

He didn't like where this was going.

He certainly didn't.

And there was that curious child...

Who was perceived by their leader as a threat.

No doubt that he would be the one facing this child sooner or later.

Yet he scoffs at the possibility of losing to a mere child.

Yes, of course.

A Nobody could never lose to a child...

Especially a highly-skilled gunslinger...

Pitted against an unskilled child who wields the keyblade.

Well, that's what they all thought.

And he found this the hard way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you loved it, guys. That was the second poem now. I think it's quite fine.

If not fine, then at least something acceptable to all Kingdom Hearts fans, right?

Leave a review please. Thanks.


	4. Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer

**Tribute to Xaldin**

The Nobody with dreadlocks who lets you use the "Jump" Reaction Command when fighting him or his lesser Nobodies.

Without him, you could have been battling a huge piano/organ named Forte. And that just sounds weird. Plus, without him, you would never see Belle hit a person in the game, right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_"What? To love and be loved in return?"_

_"I've come to take something you hold very dear."_

_"So Beast...you came after all. You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good."_

_"Once Kingdom Hearts is ours, we will exist fully and completely. So you see Beast...that's why we need your Heartless and your Nobody!"_

_"Gladly, but I'd rather travel light. What shall I leave behind? Belle or the Rose?"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The Third Elegy**

**The Tempest That Stole**

_(To Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer.)_

He was bored...

Yes, he was.

He had accomplished several missions on such short notice.

And now...

He was stuck in the castle.

The dull castle.

Nothing else to do but talk with other members.

Or read books or sleep.

But he didn't want to.

Talking with other members is pointless, he convinced himself.

I don't need their help and they don't need mine.

He didn't.

He was only dependent on himself.

And the only person he would possibly allow himself to talk was Xemnas.

Their Superior who masterminded every small detail of their plans.

However, trouble was drawing near now.

The witch in Castle Oblivion had been rescued by the Keyblade Master.

Five of his comrades fallen during that incident.

But he didn't care.

No, not really.

Two of them were utter shame to the Organization...

As they tried to shame the hand who had given them a home.

The other three...

Well, they were incompetent fools who failed to do fieldwork time and again.

Although those three had been his colleagues before,

He didn't think much of them now.

Now that they were dead.

And what was this?

Another of his comrades had fallen?

Nothing I can do about that, he presumed.

They were weaker than me.

And they could never defeat that child, he muttered.

He had other things on his mind.

Like eliminating the traitor who had ran away from them.

Yes.

The traitor...

The one who left the Organization to go down in ruins.

He'd be paying dearly for that utter mistake.

Hmmm...

But he needed some manpower to help him achieve that.

I think I know how I could use someone else's having a heart to my advantage, he exclaimed with mischievous glee.

And the lucky someone would be...

That hulking brown-furred creature that lives in a castle!

He smiles.

But he knew that this creature is not such a mindless fool to just give in to his demands.

So...

In order to turn him into a Heartless and a Nobody, he would need something to compel him to submit to the darkness.

A hostage maybe?

He furrowed his brow...

After about a minute,

He had an idea.

The girl and the rose.

Either of the two would mean the much of the entire world to him.

I got it now, he said.

With this, the Organization shall triumph and we shall be whole once more.

He rose up with an evil grin on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked this one. Third elegy! Wow, it's just so devious… yet so sad to see how dedicated Xaldin was to the Organization.

Yeah, he's just the same with Xigbar. Leave a review for me!


	5. Vexen, The Chilly Academic

**Tribute to Vexen**

The Nobody with really long whitish-beige hair and has a knack for making replicas and doing experiments.

Without him, you could never have found out how Roxas can dual-wield his keyblades. Not to mention, we had a good time with Chain of Memories because of him. It wouldn't have been complete without fighting him using Riku.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_I'm a researcher. Experimentation is what I do."_

"_Sora is not such an interesting existence. The entity that holds true value--is Riku, the hero of darkness."_

"_The memory's wiles are cruel. In its silence, we forget. And in its perversion, it binds our hearts firmly."_

"_If you remain bound by the chains of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart...then throw it away. You're no Keyblade master--just a slave to twisted memories. Yes...Exactly like my Riku. Your existence is worth nothing!"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The Fourth Elegy**

**Frozen to a Dilemma**

_(To Vexen, The Chilly Academic.)_

It was just not possible.

He thought that after he was assigned to the new stronghold,

He would be the one in charge of it.

After all, his number was the highest.

Highest among the other six who were deployed there.

But then, those newcomers had to be the ones in control.

Humph.

How he despised them!

They were only new to this group...

And now, they treated their seniors like their equals.

This was not right.

He should have been the lord of the new headquarters.

He wondered why the Superior even put his other fellow colleague in a position higher than his own.

It just was not right.

He could not face the fact that he, Number Four, was devoid of any authority over the other members.

Well, at least there was one place he could turn to when he was feeling...

A little not too enlightened.

His laboratory.

Of course, that was his sanctuary.

It was where numerous experiments were conducted for the purpose of meeting the Organization's goals.

He went over to his worktable.

Papers, files, notes, folders, paperclips...

He rummaged through his things,

Looking for something.

Where was it? I know I placed it here somewhere, he murmurs as he continues to search.

Then, he found it.

Or at least he found something that looks like it.

It was a folder about his last experiment.

Hmm... I don't remember any of this. This couldn't be it, he muttered.

He opened it anyways and scanned through all the files in the folder.

The Replica Project? He wondered.

He furrowed his brow.

It was not like him to forget an experiment.

Whether it had been successful or a flop.

He would always be able to bring to mind the memories of it.

He stared at his lab.

What happened with this experiment, he thought.

And he placed the folder back on the table,

Fully open.

The last few pages of his notes were incomplete.

Some of the notes were torn off.

Some were lost.

And he wondered, why doesn't he remember?

He had the notes but no memories.

That bothered him for quite some time until he decided he would do the experiment again.

This time...

He would use it on a different specimen.

As well as to foil a certain someone's plans of rebellion.

He grinned,

Thinking just about how smart he was for coming up with that idea.

To do an experiment and take out the traitors at the same time... the Superior would really be impressed with me this time, he said to himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked this one. Fourth elegy! Wow, it's just so Vexen-ish.

Yep, hope you liked it. Leave a review for me. I'd really appreciate it and keep going. Thanks.


	6. Lexaeus, The Silent Hero

**Tribute to Lexaeus**

The Nobody with reddish-brown hair and a really buff body to boot.

Without him, playing with Riku might have been very dull and Zexion might have died earlier. Right? Besides, who else looks after Zexion other than him?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_You've done well thus far. But to possess your powers and yet fear the darkness... What a waste."_

_"I sense that you do. You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness."_

_"Then you lose both light and darkness and disappear! I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart of an infantile coward! Now, stop resisting, and let the darkness in!"_

"_Forgive me, Zexion. This was a fight I should have no started."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The Fifth Elegy**

**The Unmoving Earth**

_(To Lexaeus, The Silent Hero.)_

Another day, another task from the Superior...

And now, he was just waiting...

Waiting for the next command.

So now, he was doing a little jigsaw puzzle.

It wasn't too hard.

He just started a few minutes ago

And the entire puzzle is already one-thirds done.

He was also waiting for his other colleagues to come back.

They had been sent on a mission lately.

Actually one was just doing another experiment.

The other was the one doing the mission...

Or so he thought.

But he didn't want to ponder on about it.

He would not dare doubt anyone in the Organization.

Anyone but the three newcomers.

In each of them...

He saw something very out of place.

He didn't know what they were.

But there was obviously something suspicious about them.

Something that he had never seen before in the members that came after him.

Then again, he wasn't in the position to start assuming stuff.

No position indeed.

He picked up another puzzle piece and pressed it onto the assembled fraction of the puzzle.

The Superior gives the orders, commands, what-to-do and what-not-do, he told himself.

No, he must follow orders.

And no orders had been issued yet on what to do with them.

So he let this thought pass.

Certainly, things were meant to be this way...

But in any rate that there was something to change it,

He would do it.

Of course, anything to get their hearts back.

Isn't this what they have been planning?

Planning since they turned into this...

This...

This...

He swallowed.

No, he must accept what he had become.

Yes, accept it...

Only until they've become whole again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked this one. Fifth elegy! Wow, it went rather fine. It's a little paradoxical though that Lexaeus is helping the Organization XIII to get their hearts while he had been telling Riku to embrace darkness. Get my point?

Yep, hope you liked it. Leave a review for me. I'd really appreciate it and keep going. Thanks.

By the way, XNemesis? Err… I don't think I said something in the previous poems about Xigbar and Xaldin being not very smart. On Xigbar's, I think I actually wrote that he didn't need smarts. Take note of the word "need". I didn't say he WASN'T smart. Okay?

On Xaldin's, I didn't place anything in there that made him look dumb now, did I? in fact, I made him come up with a plan within five minutes or something.

But then again, it depends on your interpretation. Just pointing that out. Okay?


	7. Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer

**Tribute to Zexion**

The calm, collected, book-loving, cunning Nobody whose appearance is often compared to that of an "emo".

His addition to games, both in Riku's storyline in Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2 as an Absent Silhouette, showed how innovative and unique Square Enix can be, judging from Zexion's battle style and weapon of choice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Then I shall make you see... that your hopes are nothing! Nothing but a mere illusion!_"

"_Surely you must've known that this was going to happen._"

"_The world of darkness and Ansem's shadow still nest within your heart._"

_"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. He must oppose anyone who hosts the dark — in other words, it's you. If you don't believe the words I say... then you have better see the truth with your own eyes."_

____________________________________________________________________________________

**The Sixth Elegy**

**Not To Be Taken as Delusions**

_(To Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer.)_

It had been several days...

Since he and five other members had been deployed to Castle Oblivion.

And now,

There was nothing to do but wait...

Wait for Sora to enter the castle.

In due time,

Once he does enter,

The experiment shall begin...

As suggested by Marluxia to the Superior.

And if it shall be a success,

Then we shall have another keyblade-wielder under our hands.

With all them defeating the Heartless,

In no time at all,

We'd be whole again.

We won't be Nobodies anymore...

But our own true and complete selves.

With real feelings to lean on.

However,

There was one flaw he detected in the Superior's plan.

The Superior himself had entrusted the entire castle to the two neophytes...

Who both exhibit questionable actions...

As they took charge of the upper floors,

While the senior members such as him were assigned to the basement levels.

And judging from this observation,

Zexion was not very comfortable with those two in charge.

He just hoped that nothing with the likes of treason would occur amidst the crew in this castle.

It would be such a difficult situation if...

If suddenly members of the Organization started striking each other down.

Yes, that would be very difficult.

Just then, Zexion sensed something in the air.

A scent? he wonders.

Rather two scents... he was perplexed by this.

Nevertheless, he should inform his companions about them.

They should be back soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hehe, now I'm done with Zexy's. Yes! Now, I have eight more to go. Hehehe.

Hope you like! Please review. It means a lot to me.


	8. Saix, The Luna Diviner

**Tribute to Saix**

Usually depicted as a calm and faithful Nobody. He is also a ferocious fighter. Second-in-command in Organization XIII. He is easily distinguished because of the scar on his face.

Despite being seemingly loyal to Xemnas, he seems to have a secret agenda of his own along with Axel.

* * *

_"The Heartless ally with whoever is the strongest."_

_"True... we don't have hearts. But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special. We know all too well how to injure a heart."_

_"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free... until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."_

_"Different name, same fate."_

* * *

The Seventh Elegy

**Contemplate Under the Celestial Cosmos**

_(To Saix, The Luna Diviner.)_

Silence...

That was the only sound one could hear in the Castle now.

With occasional footsteps here and there,

Nothing much happened in the Caslte anymore.

The Organization's ranks were getting thinner...

And thinner as each day passed...

Ever since the Castle Oblivion incident.

That incident, he tries to recall.

The one wherein he deployed all of those...

Those annoying worthless members out of the way.

Two of which would endanger the what-used-to-be his scheme...

To wrest control over the Organization.

And the other three of whom he deemed as...

The ones who would have obviously got in the way.

But now,

None of those mattered.

That plan would be nothing.

Nothing but a farfetched dream.

Nothing.

And as the blue-haired man walked...

Walked towards one of the windows,

He could feel the ever-glowing shine of Kingdom Hearts.

So close.

So close to regaining everything he wished for.

So near.

Almost within his reach.

However...

He had to take care of a certain thorn at the side first.

Maybe even two thorns...

If the wretched keyblader doesn't comply.

Anything to get my heart back, he muttered.

Anything.

He wouldn't risk any chance of foiling...

Foiling the completion of Kingdom Hearts.

He could not.

* * *

Yeah! Now I'm done with Saix's. Uhh... FanFiction's malfunctioning right now so I'm sorry if I couldn't follow my previous format since I did this in the Edit Documents thing. And my Microsoft Word was being stupid too. Hehe.

Anyways, I have to explain why Zexion and Saix's poems took too long to update. Well... it's because my mind was too preoccupied with other stuff and... I want to make decent tributes to them since they're one of my favorite characters too. Before I end this chapter or section whatever, do review please. Thanks.


	9. Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames

**Tribute to Axel**

Face it, everyone. He's the Nobody who is one of the more loved and well-received ones of the bunch. And adding a little element of mystery to Kingdom Hearts, it is his actions often leave us puzzled and guessing of what future events Kingdom Hearts holds for us.

Last but not the least is his catchphrase which left a lasting mark on us. "Got it memorized?" And perhaps, being the least Nobody-like of the Organization, maybe... just maybe he can still be saved.

* * *

_"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"_

_"But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be Somebodies."_

_"You have lose sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that forgotten that you forget."_

_"Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now."_

* * *

The Eighth Elegy

**Fading Embers**

_(To Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames.)_

He grinned,

Staring at the sunset sky.

He turned to look at his side and...

Was about to call for his friend...

When he remembered that he was by himself.

Of course,

He was on a mission,

Was he not?

But...

If he carried out his orders like he was asked to,

Would he...

Would he indeed...

Have his best friend back?

But...

Would Roxas approve him...

Doing this?

Committing such...

Such...

Such unspeakable atrocities.

Such acts...

That he couldn't have done originally in the first place.

Striking down fellow members...

Was this...

Was this what Roxas would want?

But...

Maybe he'd understand.

Understand...

Understand that he had no choice himself.

Besides,

That's what friends do, right?

But then again,

What if...

Axel grimaced to get that feeling out of his head.

He was a Nobody.

He wasn't supposed to feel like this.

Well, not at least he gets his heart back.

But...

No. Now's not the time to contemplate on that.

He had to do this mission by himself.

Although he could feel something heavy in his chest,

No.

It's impossible.

It can't be.

No.

He had to focus.

He had to put on his game face.

He had to.

Or else.

* * *

I nearly totally forgot that I had this collection of poems still going. I'm so sorry, people. By the way, I just gave away major spoiler for you guys. There is hope to save Axel!... in the future games! Hehehe. This poem is a little too one-sided. I'm also sorry for that. It's been a while really that I've written for Kingdom Hearts. But anyways, I hope Axel's elegy came out okay if not great. And well, expect Demyx's like about... next month? Hehehe. I procrastinate a lot.

Anyways, review please. Makes me feel like I have angel wings. (Yeah, I know I am crazy but... well, whatever. Hahahaha.)


End file.
